Lions To Lambs
by TheDarkPassengerInside
Summary: In a world where anybody lies, how can you separate the lions from lambs?
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

_Then she looks at my again. Her eyes are cold. Dead…_

_I glance at him trying to calm him down, as he can't stop begging her not to do it. It was pointless. I manage to have an eye contact with him and he stops for a second and then he starts to begging me to do something. To say something. But I can't. So I look at her again._

_The girl next to me was staring at her. There are tears in her eyes. He pretty much was in the same situation. How did he come to this?_

_How did I get to this?_

_A situation like that was unpredictable. Especially not with these players. I wonder who the lambs are and who the lions here. And most of all, I wonder why we didn't see it from the beginning…_

_Is it because we didn't really know the situation?_

_Is it because the lions were that deep in the lambs' herd and they looked exactly like them?_

_Or is it because we all were too scared to look around us? To face the truth. To tell the truth. To do something. To warn the lambs that there are lions among them._

_And if that's true, we are as guilty as the lions. We let it happen. We saw the danger coming and we did nothing to stop it. We were just observers, too scared to do anything, too thirsty for our own good. The lions could see our fear and our selfishness and they came to us in many shapes. In whatever shape we would like to see. Many of us knew who they really were. But we decided that it's better to keep playing that corrupted game. They told us what we wanted to hear. That we will be safe. That we were chosen._

_His desperate voice calling my name brought me back to reality._

"_Please! Do something! Go! Tell here that's not truth! Please!" he was screaming now trying to make me listen. He turned to our enemy "It's me! Really! Don't! Please" She ignored his pleading. _

_I didn't expect that my upcoming death would have that affect on him. I thought that he would be relieved after what we've learnt. But apparently I was wrong. _

_She finally took her eyes from me and she looked at her supposing friend._

_The woman next to me whispered. "Why are you doing this?" her voice was full with curiosity, anger but mostly with disappointment. Why do I keep watching people get disappointed?_

"_Why not?" the blond-red head woman smirked._

"_Because it's wrong!!!!" the other girl replied._

_She didn't respond she just took a deep breath and she pointed her gun on me._

_When he saw her, he tried to get untied in vain. "Please…! It's my fault. Please! It's my fucking fault" he screamed to her._

"_It's ok…" I told him. Lie._

"_It's not wrong. It's justice. They have to be punished. They started all this!" she said at last._

_The other woman shook her head in disappointment._

"_The problem is not with the people who started this. The problem is with us who did nothing to stop it"_


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER ONE

TWO WEEKS EARLIER

**AUGUSTA, MAINE**

It wouldn't be more than a month since Jo and Ellen had died. Since their last chance of killing the Devil had died with them. Colt didn't work. Then what would?

Dean and Sam needed some time off, but they decided that it's better to help some people now, when it's still possible. Besides, hunting was the only thing that really kept them together.

Today's job was more interesting than the other ones. They didn't know exactly what they were dealing with but all the clues pointed at Lucifer.

"We have to hide, Dean. We're not going to fight him. We can't." said Sam trying to convince his brother even though he knew how stubborn he was.

"Yeah, let's hide for the rest of our lives then" replied Dean with a distant voice

"You didn't have that policy with Lilith"

"I didn't help Lilith to kill people."

Sam doesn't respond. He looks outside Impala's window.

"At least, wait for Cas to come back" said Sam, more calmly this time.

"Castiel is gone for a month now. I can't find him and he doesn't contact. What makes you think that he will show up this time?" Dean replied.

Sam knew that his big brother was angry with the angel. The tone in his voice didn't show any concern but Dean never called Castiel with his full name. That must mean something….

"Even if we find Lucifer what are we gonna do? How are we gonna fight?" Sam finally said.

"Dunno. But it's far more better than sitting here and do nothing" said Dean.

"Dean you have to talk-"

"You have to find a girlfriend and stop telling me what I have to do" Dean hissed.

He turned the music on, the sign to his brother that he didn't want to talk about it anymore.

They arrived at the motel room. Sam went to buy a drink or something like that. Dean didn't really listen.

He lied to the bed. He was tired but he couldn't sleep. When was the last time he slept? Maybe when Ellen and Jo had died. He knew that it was his fault. Jo died to help them. But it was pointless. Another pointless death, another pointless sacrifice. Cas had sacrificed everything to help him, but he failed. Jo gave her life to help him, and he failed again.

How could he sleep after all? With that burden?

And where in the hell Castiel was? He was really gone. Not a single word. Just silence.

He was left alone with the failure.

"Hello, Dean" a voice broke Dean's thoughts.

Dean turned around and he show Raphael. _Fuck._

"Wow. You are free" said with his familiar sarcastic-not scared at all tone.

"I told you that I wouldn't stay there forever." Replied with a sarcastic smile.

"Good for you….So…What do you want?"

"I want you to say yes."

Dean rolled his eyes and got up.

"Which part of NO you don't understand?" he replied adding a smirk in the end of the sentence.

"Why are you so selfish? Just say yes and save the world" Raphael replied stiffly.

"Don't tell me about selfishness. You are the one who let this happen just because you can't stand your daddy's absence."

"You have to watch your tone to me, boy. I can do things that will damage your pretty face forever"

"No I am soooo scared" said Dean sarcastically.

Raphael laughed.

"Have any of you considered the possibility to visit to a psychiatrist?" said Dean surprised by the archangel's reaction. "How did you trace me?"

"I have my informant. Now I need an answer. And I believe you are going to give me the answer I want soon" Raphael demanded.

"Everyone needs to believe in something. I believe that I will have another beer" Dean smirked.

"You don't want to say yes now, fine. Just tell me where your friend is." Raphael smirked.

"Which friend? I have too many friends."

"Castiel"

"He's not my friend. I don't know where he's…He just vanished." said Dean. It was sounding more like he was talking to himself. "Can't you trace him?"

"If I could would I ask you?"

"You also know that I am not going to say yes to Michael but you keep asking me. You don't seem to get the answers easily. So of-" Dean couldn't finish his sentence and he coughs.

"You better cut this attitude with me, boy. I told you that I am far more better than Zachariah in torturing" Raphael said in rage as he came closer to Dean.

"Alistair would love you" Dean said, but his voice was sounding really low and weak.

Suddenly Raphael stopped what he was doing to Dean and he vanished. Dean was kinda dizzy and still in pain so he lied down. He lost his senses.

Sam gets in the room.

"Dean!" he shouts as he sees his brother lying to the floor.

He tries to wake Dean.

"Dean! Dean! Wake up damn it!" shouts Sam in worry.

Dean slowly wakes.

"Stop doing that" he said, trying to take Sam's hands of him.

"Thank God you are fine!" replied Sam in relief.

"Thanks to God I am not that fine. Raphael showed up" the old brother said and he managed to get up, just to lie to the bed again.

"Raphael? The archangel?" Sam asked.

"No. The bartender." replied Dean

He bit his lip, when he realized that he had forgot to mention that story to his brother.

He sat in the bed.

"When we were separated" he explained in a calm voice " Cas-Castiel and I trapped Raphael to see if he knows anything about God. He didn't knew a scat and we left him there and he doesn't seem to like it."

"And where is he now?" Sam said looking around.

Good question.

"Dunno. He just left. And I have another amazing question: How did he find us?"

"Because it was a trap" a female voice replied.

They both flinched. They show Anna.

"Anna?! Are you alive?" asked Sam in suspicion

"Yes, I am. The angels set up that case so you would come here" replied with a cold and distance voice.

"And what do you want?" Dean said harshly.

Sam gave his brother the 'watch you fucking tone' look but Dean ignored him.

"Mind your own business. And I would like to hear a thanks just for saving you" This time Anna's voice was even more cold.

"Ok, thank you. And why-" Anna disappeared before Dean could ask his question.

"I HATE THAT" he yelled into the air.

"Since when archangels are afraid of angels?" asked Sam, knowing that he wouldn't take a response. "Dean…" he said with hesitation " Are you ok?"

"Yes. Raphael's trick is gone. Thank no-God for that!" Dean said and lied back to the bed.

"I don't mean that…We haven't, you know, talked…about….that incident with Jo."

_Incident._ Nice way to say it. Sam didn't have a problem to talk about emotions, but he certainly had a problem with the dictionary.

"What do you want to talk about Sam? They are dead. Gone. For us. For nothing. There is nothing to talk about" said Dean with a tired voice which hide pain in it.

"What about Cas?"said Sam in an even lower voice, afraid of Dean's reaction

"What about him?" Dean replied coldly.

"Are you angry with him? Are you worried-"

"Why do we always have to analyze everything? I can't be angry with him! The guy gave everything for us! And I don't worth it. So he almost died for nothing…He apparently saw that we can't win…we can't even fight. So he left. I would appreciate it more if he had told me first, but what can I do? Now do I have your permission to sleep?" Dean was raising his tone as he spoke.

Sam knew that there was no space for further discussion so he left Dean to sleep.

I woke in a big empty room. It is dark and it smells something really bad. It smells…death actually. I look around. Dead bodies everywhere. I wince as I realize that I know them. All of the corpses. They are all the people I and Sammy had saved. All of them. I want to get out. To run away. But I can't. Some kind of force is keeping me here. I close my eyes. Maybe I'm just having a nightmare.

When I open them I am in Bobby's house. I hear Bobby's voice from the next room. He was begging someone not to kill him. I run to him and I saw Raphael and….myself standing in front of Bobby.

"_Let him go"_ I scream but they don't hear me. They can't even see me. I am invisible.

"Just say yes, Dean. And your friend will live" said Raphael with a desperate tone. "Just say yes"

The other Dean looked at Bobby. His gaze was sad.

"I'm so sorry Bobby….I can't." he whispered. He turned to the archangel. "No."

Then Raphael raises his hand.

I want to move, to do something. To save him, but once again I can't.

A bright light flatters the room. After a minute the light is gone, so as Bobby. He's…dead. He's dead too. That brought tears in my eyes. I close my eyes again. This can't be real.

When I open them again I am not at Bobby's house anymore. I was at a motel room.

This time I saw me and Sam. We are arguing.

"I am not doing it!!!" Sam yells. He seems furious.

"Why not? Just because I'm the one who told you to?" the other me replies.

"I told you I can't stand telling me what to do!" my brother yells again

"Well, do you want to go? Be my guest. But don't run to me again when you are afraid!" myself replies, in the same tone.

"I am tired of all of this Dean! Is it that difficult to understand?" he says a little bit calmer this time.

"And just because you are tired, you are gonna give up? Just because you are tired you'll end the world?" Dean yells.

"Just because you were fucking tired you broke the first seal. So set the fuck up and let me go!"

I freeze at my brother's words. Who was he? He can't be him….he wouldn't tell me something like that. Or would he? I am not sure I know him anymore.

"Just don't end the world because of that" Dean says.

The other me just stares at Sam.

"Goodbye, bro" Sammy says in a sarcastic tone.

"You know I am right" myself yells but he ignores me.

"_Who are you?_" I whisper slowly, but I know that I won't take any answer.

Then Sam picks his bag and gets out of the room, leaving me doing nothing but stare.

I don't know why, but I follow him. Just like something is pushing me to do it.

Sam goes to the parking lot. When he opens the car's door, we suddenly appear to a garden.

"Hello Sam" Lucifer says with a big grin to his face.

"I will let you in, only if you promise me that _she_ will be fine" Sam says in hurry.

"Have you lost your mind?" I yell but once again nobody hears me.

He can't be Sam. He can't...

And who is she? Why is she more important than me? Why is she more important than the whole damn world?

"Of course. I promise you that she will be fine. More than fine. She will be like queen." Lucifer says with a bigger grin. "We are going to clean up this world."

"I know…that's why I am doing it" he mumbles.

Lucifer smiles again.

"Ok, then. YES" Sam says

"NOOOOO!" I scream.

Then I feel dizzy. I fall.

I stand up a few moments later. He said yes. My broth- No. He wasn't my brother. Not anymore.

I am in a different room here. Again Raphael and me. I look around and I see Cas inside a fire ring.

"Will you let him die too? Just because you are selfish? Stop thinking about yourself and do something. Say yes. Just say yes." Raphael was saying with his harsh and stiff voice.

I think that this happened before Lucifer got into Sam. The angels wouldn't begging me anymore. But I don't know what to believe anymore. I take a look at me. I am looking at Cas. It seems like I want to say something but for some reason I stay silent.

"Don't say yes." Castiel says. His voice is calm and it meant to be comforting.

"I can't…let you die" myself says slowly. "But I can't say yes either…I…"my voice breaks.

Raphael touches my shoulder.

"Come on. You are not just saving your best friend. You are saving the whole world." Raphael's voice is a little but higher than a whisper.

The other Dean is just looking at Cas. He smiles.

"Don't say yes." Cas says again

"There is no time for delay. Say yes" Raphael yells. "You have no time. I want an answer now!"

"I am so sorry Cas…I just wish I wouldn't" my self's voice breaks again. I can see tears in my eyes.

"I know. It's ok" the angel says again and he smiles at me once again.

"The answer is no" the other me says slowly.

Raphael looks at me with rage. "Very well. Bye-bye bro!" Then he breaks the fire circle and he stubs Cas.

"No" myself and I whisper at the same time.

I start to feel my eyes burn. I want to go away. I want to run. I want to save them. Bobby, Cas and Sammy. But now it's too late. I can't. I can't even cry. I saw Cas dying. He looked at me-at other me - and he smiled. That was the last thing he did. How could he…? How is it possible? Why isn't he angry?

I feel tears in my eyes but I can't cry.

Now, I am in a white room. I can't see nothing but white.  
"How did you let this happen?" a distant voice says. He is my dad.

"I trusted you" Jo and Ellen say together.

I look around to see where these voices are coming from, but I can't see. Just white.

"You failed" my mother says

"You could save me Dean" Sam's voice says "But you were too selfish and arrogant" he adds.

"You saw us dying and you didn't help us" Bobby says angrily

I want to answer to them. To tell them that's not my fault, but I can't. Nothing comes out.

"I gave everything for you and you sold me out" Cas says

They all start to talk together. They are screaming. I close my ears so I won't hear them. I close my eyes too.

Then there is quiet.

"How many people have to die to realize what is the best thing to do? Your friends…your brother….The whole planet? That's enough don't you thing? Or do you think that they aren't worth it?" a unfamiliar voice says softly.

"Dean! Dean!" this voice is distant. It is like it's coming from outside from wherever the hell I am.

"Dean wake up!" he says again.

I feel like flying for a second and then I open my eyes.

"Are you ok?" Sam said to his brother.

"What-what happened?" Dean said. He realized he was crying.

"You had a nightmare." Sam said with concern "Are you ok?"

"I don't know. It was so vital Sam. I saw…"Dean was saying quickly trying to understand what had happened.

"I know. You were crying…but it's over now. Just calm down" the younger brother said softly.

"Yeah… It could be a VIP movie produced by the angels…You know, to persuade me to say yes. It was epic I have to say" Dean said trying to look calm and that he doesn't care.

"Wanna let you sleep?"

Dean looked at the clock. It was 5:31.

"Nop. I am gonna have a walk. You can sleep if you want" he answered.

"Thanks for the permission" Sam replied with sarcasm.

Dean went to walk on the river's shore. It was quietly and there was a quite chill in the air. He sat in a bench.

_Back in black_'s theme broke the silence. It was his cell's ringtone. He picked up the phone without seeing who was calling.

"Hello"

"Where are you?"

Dean didn't recognize the voice immediately.

"Cas?"

"Where are you, Dean?" Cas said with a cold voice with –according to Dean- hidden agony.

"I am on Augusta's river, what do you-?" he didn't finish his sentence since Castiel had hang up on him.

Castiel appears next to Dean.

Dean smirked.

"Look! Look who decided to show up!"

"Did Anna come here?" Castiel asked avoiding Dean's gaze.

"That's why you came?" Dean asked, trying to hide his anger and disappointment.

"Did Anna come here?" he repeated.

Dean gave him an angry look.

"Yes she did" he replied stiffly.

"Is Sam ok?" the angel asked with worry.

"Yeah, he's excellent." Dean answered without hiding his anger anymore.

"Did she tell you what she wanted?"

"No. Raphael appeared too, you know" Dean said. "So you have to-"

Castiel disappeared again.

"…be careful" the Winchester whispered. "And I am fine too, thanks for asking" he yelled at the air.

"Are you talking to yourself?" a female voice asked with a British accent.

Dean laughed.

"No…I was just talking to my cell."

He took a look at the woman. She had light-red long hair and blue eyes. Her skin was pale. She was wearing a black short skirt and a black T-shirt. She couldn't be more than 20.

"What are you doing out that early?" Dean asked flirty.

"I came here about 5 hours ago, and decided to see the town. A little odd I know." She replied with a smile.

"Do you find it interesting?"

"It could be. If you find the right people." She said with a flirty tone too.

"I may know who that people are" Dean said and grinned. "I'm Dean, by the way"

"Emily" she said and grinned back.

She sat beside him.

"Do you live here?" she asked. Her accent was clearly British, and Dean kinda liked that.

"No, I'm here for business." He replied trying to hide his interest. "What are you here for?"

"I come for business."

"And what business is that? If you don't mind…" he asked gently

"Of course I don't mind. I am like a personal assistant to someone. Sorry I can't tell you his name." she explained.

"It's ok. And can you do all the job by yourself? I mean personal assistants it's like –sorry for that- slaves."

She laughed "No. I have a collaborator. I never work alone. We've made the best deals together…How about you?"

"I am on family business. Me and my brother are helping people" he said. _I wish_, he added to himself.

"Are you doing donations?"

"Something like that. It's cold here. Why don't we walk?" he suggested.

" Course"

Castiel was waiting in a desolate alley. After some minutes Anna showed up.

"Hello Cas"

"Don't do it Anna. It's pointless." he begged.

"You can't stop me Cas. And it's not pointless." Anna replied in a warm voice.

"Whatever happened happened. You can't change the past"

"Says who?" replied Anna with a smirk.

"Despite of what we've learnt from all these years, logic." Castiel was raising his voice

"They have to die! The world is coming to an end, Castiel!" Anna yelled. Her voice wasn't angry. It was desperate. And different.

"You can't change it. Not now. And we have chances to win" the last words were more like a wish.

Anna laughed sadly.

"You know that Sam Winchester will say yes to Lucifer" she said still laughing. "And you know that Dean will never say yes to Michael. So Lucifer wins"

Deeply Castiel knew that Anna was right. The search for God wasn't going really well and Lucifer was coming closer and closer. He knew that Sam was weak. He would say yes easily. More easily than Dean. If only Dean said yes…But he didn't really want that either. Dean would die and that…just didn't felt right. There had to be another way.

He looked down.

"Still, that's wrong" he whispered.

Anna came closer and stroked Cas' cheek.

"You won't even remember it. I know that you don't want Dean to die but you won't be in pain because you simply won't remember him" she whispered warmly.

Castiel moved Anna's hand away and he stepped back.

"That's not the point. Killing is wrong" Cas mumbled.

"And let the whole planet burn is the right thing?" she asked. It was more a rhetorical question.

"Even if you go back, you can't kill them. You can't." Cas emphasized the last sentence.

"If you believe that then why don't you let me try?" she asked in the same tone again. She sighed and she disappeared leaving Cas behind.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER TWO

"THE CLEANER"

Dean spent the whole day with Emily. He hadn't much fun since Sam had joined the team again. So he really enjoyed her company.

He returned at the motel room, in the afternoon . Castiel was there.

"You have to stop it Dean" he said sternly

"Oh my God! I am one year ago!" he replied sarcastically.

"It's serious Dean."

Dean rolled his eyes.

"What do I have to stop this time?" he asked unhappily

"You won't go alone. I will come too"

"Uh-Huh…And why don't you go there alone?" Dean asked in the same tone.

"Dean we don't have time for these. I'll tell you later" he replied in a hurry.

Cas puts his fingers in Dean's forehead. Dean tries to avoid him but he can't.

**ST. Paul Minnesota**

They were transferred somewhere else. It was a neighborhood full of detached houses. It was night so the street was quiet.

"Oh, come on!! And you made such a progress!" Dean complained. "Now you are back to 'I'm a jerk and do whatever I say without asking' style! Why? I didn't like that style!"

Cas rolled his eyes. He walked to the street passing houses quickly. Dean followed him complaining "Now what? Won't you even talk to me?"

Castiel didn't respond. It looked like he was searching for a house.

"I can make you talk you know. I have a Master on making people talk…I have the best arguments ever, I can talk all the time, I can sing –and dude believe me you don't want me to-…I can cry, do you want me to cry? Boo hoo!" Dean said quickly. "Come on! Where are we? Do we have to kill Jacob, Lock?"

"We have to find Anna" Cas replied stiffly

"Why?" Dean asked with fake curiosity

Castiel stopped moving, making Dean stop too. He came closer.

"Look. We are back in time. Three days after your parents' marriage. Anna wants to kill your mother so she won't give birth to you and your brother" the angel said quickly and stiffly. Dean opened his mouth to tell something but Castiel continued "So the first seal won't break and Lucifer won't have a vessel. I got you with me because your mother already knows you so she will trust you easily and we will earn some time. As we don't have much time, I suggest we play the silent game. Let's see who can stay silent for more time, shall we?"

Dean narrowed his eyes to look angry and he quoted Cas' lines in a high girly tone, when the angel turned his back to him.

"Now, you've got to go there, it's your mother's temporary house and you have to warn her. Tell her to go to the old warehouse outside Minnesota. " Castiel said. His tone was saying _'No space for questions here'_

"Ok, your majesty" Dean said angrily he bowed and he walked to the house. "Can I ask where you'll be? Or is it confidential?" he shouted as he walked closer to the house. Dean thought he saw Cas smiling with his sarcasm, but since it was dark he couldn't tell for sure.

"I am going to find Anna. When you finish come and meet me at the warehouse 3 blocks from here" Castiel replied.

Dean knocked the door. After a while, Mary answered. Dean couldn't help smiling.

"Hey" he said and his voice was a little bit higher than a whisper.

"Dean?" Mary said in surprise "What are you doing here? It's 5:00 in the morning!"

"Sorry for that. I…have to warn you for something." He said with hesitation.

Mary sighed.

"Come in" she finally said.

Dean accepted the invitation and got into the house. His father should be in a trip cause he didn't saw the car outside or the jacket in the hanger.

"Do you want coffee or something?" his mother said trying to seem polite. But Dean was sure that she wanted to get rid of him as soon as possible. He smiled.

"No thanks. I'll get to the point." He replied "There is someone that is hunting all the women that made a deal with the YED, so they will never born the child that he wants. Her name is Anna and she wants to kill you"

"What?" Mary was looking Dean in disbelief

"I know it sounds weird or scary but you have to be careful. You have to hide for a while in an old warehouse in Minnesota. She won't find you there" her son said. He didn't want it but his voice was sounding sad and desperate.

"I can't." she replied quietly

"I am sorry but you have to go. Now! Please"

Dean looked at her in the eyes. She sighed.

"Ok. Let me get my stuff" she replied

Three hours later they were where Cas had said. Dean said goodbye to his mother, without hiding his sorrow and he went back to the stolen car.

"It was too easy" he told to himself. "I'm glad"

He drove quietly for half an hour, when Anna appeared next to him.

Dean winched "Oh. Hello Anna" he whispered.

"Where is she Dean?" Anna said angrily.

"Hidden" he replied coldly.

"Tell me Dean." She demands.

"Why are you doing this?" Dean asks looking her in the eyes.

"I am a Cleaner now." She answers staring Dean

"You are what?"  
"A cleaner. I erase some mistakes." She replied coldly

"I'm glad when you talk about me like that" Dean says and looks on the road again.

"Tell me where is she" Anna demands again

"No"

"Then I'm sorry"

She took control of the car and she made it crash. Dean managed to get out of the car just before it ends up in a deep ditch.

He hurt his arm and his stomach. He sat down and pulled a piece of glass out of his stomach. He moaned. He stood up quickly and went to a closed store's wall besides the street. He made quickly the pattern Cas had learnt him. Then Anna appeared.

"Don't you dare" she yelled but Dean had already finished it. She screamed as she went back to heaven.

Dean breathed out heavily. "Thanks to me! I saved my ass for one more time"

He sat down, to see how bad his wound is.

Fortunately it wasn't seemed bad but it was bleeding. He took of his light jacket and he tied the wounds up to stop the bleeding. He smiled when he saw another parked car, next to him. He broke in and he headed back, where Cas had told him. He was angry with the angel. What the hell was wrong with him? He was acting like the first months he knew him. The past months, he saw a significant change. He saw a friend- a best friend for him- on an ex-cold soldier. And now he…was different. Cold and distant. He didn't know him anymore and that made him angry and sad at the same time, since Sam was acting like that back then. But Cas seemed to care about him. He gave his damned life to help him and let's face it he was the one who had supported him after hell. Not Sam. And now he was absent. Like his brother was. How could he do that to him?

"And why do I care? I have to stop trusting people. Every man for himself" he muttered to himself.

He finally arrived to the warehouse. He sighed and went in.

The warehouse was big, full of mould and a lot of rooms. He was hearing some voices coming from the next room. He took an iron tube from the floor to use it as a weapon. He slightly opened the door and he saw Cas trapped in a fire ring and a man standing in front of him. He walked slowly to them. With quick moves he got closer and hit the man in the head. He looked at Castiel. He was looking terrified. Dean without looking at the man he had hit, he tried to break the fire ring.

"What in the hell did you do?" Cas said without taking his gaze from the ground.

"I saved you" Dean smiled.

Castiel seemed really panicked.

"You hit Lucifer." He barely said.

Dean winched and looked at the ground.

"Fuck!" he cursed.

"Why did you do that? He will…Why?" Cas stammered.

"I didn't know he was the damn Devil, ok? I'm so gonna die, aren't I? Fuck!" he said trying to hide his fear.

He flinched as Lucifer moved. He wasn't looking too angry. He stood up and moved to Dean as he moved back.

"Do you realize what this will cost you?" Lucifer said with a happy voice.

"500 dollars?" Dean joked.

Lucifer laughed but that made him even scarier. Dean made a fake smile too.

"Why did you hit me?" Lucifer asked but he didn't really care for an answer.

"If that makes you feel better I thought it was one of your stupid brothers" Dean said with a smirk, glancing at Cas and the exit.

"You can go, but your friend will die." The devil said.

"Why? He saved your damn vessel" Dean said avoiding taking a decision.

"She wouldn't be able to kill him. So he did nothing" Lucifer replied looking at Castiel.

"He wanted to" Dean said trying to meet Lucifer's gaze, but still moving back.

"But he doesn't want to join me" the fallen angel replied with fake pity

"Oh, you don't want to have him in your team, believe me, he will make you angry all the time" Dean made a fake laugh again "And you can win without him" he winked at Lucifer who laughed. Dean met the wall and he stopped moving. He laughed nervously.

"Ok. Kill me" he said at last.

"What? Dean, no" Castiel shouted.

"You can still go" Lucifer said pointed at the exit.

Dean closed his eyes and smiled.

"No, thanks." He said with confidence. Or that he wanted to sound like.

"Are you insane?" Cas shouted more desperate now.

"Shh! Nobody talked to you!" Dean shouted back without looking at him.

"Sweet" Lucifer smirked.

"See…I am adorable. So why would you want to kill such an amazing person, e?"

"One: you are Michael's vessel. Two: you tried to kill me more than once. Three: you still want me dead. Four: You are getting in the way. Between me and Sam." Lucifer answered.

"Good points…But I won't say yes to Michael and Sam will do whatever he wants no matter what I say,so.."

The Devil smirked.

" Just so you know, my brother will never say yes to you" Dean smirked back.

"Don't be so sure about that. But, I can win either your brother say yes or not. But Michael has to be out of the way." Lucifer replied getting a little bit closer.

"What do you mean out of the way?" Dean asked to the air as the Satan had disappeared.

"Really?" Dean sighed in relief. "Thank God! Or whatever. I would appreciate an answer though. Never mind!"

He looked at Cas. He was staring at him, still terrified.

"What? Oh, you want me to get you out. I think that I saw something like a blanket, in the other room. Wait here" Dean laughed. "Not that you could have go anywhere, but"

"Dean…" Castiel mumbled

"Be back in 5'" he shouted as he was out of the room.

Dean finally broke the fire ring.

"Will you stop staring me like that?" Dead grumbled.

"Why?" he repeated with the same tone as before but with less fear.

"Because it's annoying?"

"No. I mean why didn't you leave?"

Dean rolled his eyes.

"He could have killed you" Cas added.

"But he didn't. And I didn't do it for _you_, ok? If you've died I would be in this fucking time forever. Plus he could have killed whatever decision I've made...So…" he said avoiding Cas' gaze. "And come on! Did I ask you why you helped me?"

Castiel stayed quietly for some seconds. "Is your mother safe?" he changed the subject

"Yes. And Anna is back to Bible Camp too." He replied with a grin. "But we have to go there and tell her that's over now." He reminded to himself.

"Stay here I will go"

"Got it" Dean replied without hesitation as he didn't want to say to his mother goodbye again.

Dean checked his wounds again. He was still bleeding but it wasn't that bad.

"Howdy Deano!" a female voice said

He turned around and he saw a girl in his age, with brown curly hair and clothes that looked like…Meg's.

"Meg?"

"You've recognized me? I'm glad! Do you like this body better?" she asked and she got closer to him "Your idiotic friend damaged my old host. He fucking burned it" she continued with anger.

Dean grinned. "Really? Why?"

"To break his fucking trap!"

"And how did he manage that?"

"It's none of your business" she said stiffly.

"Oh, come on! Tell me. You can't leave the story in the middle!"

Meg threw Dean against the wall.

"Do you think this is funny, asshole?" she yelled.

"I think this is genius!" he smirked.

"Where is he now?"

"I'll tell you if you tell me how he threw you in the fire"

Meg sighed "He made a tube to fall on me and I fell on him. He tried to exorcize me but of course he couldn't…" Meg frowned "Then he…he threw me to the fucking fire instead."

"And why didn't you leave him after his failed attempt of killing you? I mean how did he…." Dean's eyes became wider. "Oh my God! Don't tell me that you thought that he was gonna kiss you?"Dean started to laugh. "Oh my…" he laughed harder.

Then Meg kicked him in his wound in stomach.

"Ouch" he moaned and then he continue laughing "I'm sorry, but I am so surprised that you are soooo stupid. I mean…"

"Do you know how much Lucifer is going to give me if I kill you" Meg whispered to Dean's ear.

"Sorry to tell you that, but he's not gonna give anything. If he wanted to kill me I would be dead already sweetie!" he said and he smirked.

"And how do you know that he didn't leave you for me?" she whispered again and she smiled.

Dean got serious.

"Oh, you didn't think of that did you, playboy?"

Then Dean disappeared. Cas had saved him. When he saw him, Dean grinned.  
"Thanks! I am so…Wow. I mean. Wow" he said "I am so thrilled. I am so proud of you!" he made a fake happy-cry.

"What are you talking about?"

Dean laughed "Meg told me about…what you did to her"

"Uh."

"You don't take complements easily, do you? Gotta tell you that I was kinda pissed with you, for the be back to dick-style thing but after I learned what you did…Man, I even admire you now!" he said and he started to laugh again

"I'm glad I amuse you" Cas said and he slightly smiled too.

Dean cleared his throat. "Anyway. Are we in 2010 right?" Dean said and sat in the sidewalk.

"Yes. Are you alright?" he asked in hidden concern

"I could have been better." Dean muttered and looked down.

"Are you hurt?"

"Maybe. A little" Dean whispered.

"What?" Cas yelled and looked at Dean's stomach. "You are bleeding!"

"That's because I am hurt, Doc!" Dean whispered again.

"We are going to a hospital then" he announced.

"No. It's not necessary"

"It isn't a question either" Cas said and he transfered Dean outside the hospital.

"Oh come on!" Dean complained "I said that…"he sighed "I don't like you very much lately, you know that?"

"I prefer not to like me than you die from bleeding" he said stiffly.

Dean looked at him angrily "Ok. I'm going to take care of your beloved bro's fucking vessel. You can go now, officer!"

He didn't wait for Castiel to reply and he got into the hospital.

Unfortunately for Dean, he had to stay in the hospital for a couple of days for precautionary reasons.

Dean lied to the hospital bed, complaining to himself about all the things that had happen. Subconsciously he looked next to him to an empty chair. When he looked again he saw Castiel.

"What?" Dean said coldly.

"Are you ok?" Cas asked quietly

"Do I look ok to you, Einstein?" Dean muttered angrily

"You look upset."

"I am upset. That's why I look like it!" Dean yelled.

"Look, you have to understand why-" Cas begun quietly but Dean cut him off

"I don't have to do anything! I don't want to! I wanna go to my motel room." He complained.

"Sometimes you act like a child, you know that?" the angel mentioned happily

"And sometimes you act like a dick, you know that?" Dean replied coldly.

Castiel chuckled.

"As I was saying, Anna was looking for you. She can't trace you but she can trace me. So the far away I was the best for you and Sam. That's why I was gone for these days" Castiel explained.

Dean looked at him in suspicion. "Uh-huh. And how did you meet him? It was supposed to be a mission for Anna…"

"I wanted to stop Azazel. To kill him. That's why I sent you to talk to your mother" Castiel added

"Uh."

They stayed silent for a while.

"You have to-" "Get me-" Cas and Dean said in the same time. Dean smiled.

"Can you get me out of here?" Dead begged.

"No. Do whatever the doctors said."

"Oh, come on! Why?" Dean whined.

"Because you are hurt and you could have died. That's why I wanted to talk to you. You have to stop trying to die"

"I am not trying to die" Dean cut off.

"You are not avoiding it either. What you did to Lucifer" Cas' voice was getting sadder but still has the usual 'do as I said so' style

"I told you I DIDN'T KNOW HE WAS LUCIFER" Dean emphasized.

"You knew that he wasn't just a human, though, didn't you?" Cas said slowly

"Where is Sam?" Dean changed the subject "I am calling him since I got here and he doesn't answer"

"I don't know where he is."

"Of course you don't" Dean mumbled. He stayed silent for a while "Do you think there are more like her?"

"Like Anna?"

Dean nodded. "I mean I know that I am not exactly demons' sympathy but I didn't see that coming from angels…You guys are supposed to want me alive, not delete from the map…right?"

Cas sighed.

"Angels are more like humans than you think. More than I thought. They are more corrupted than you think. Everyone has a different opinion about an incident, about you and the mission you are supposed to serve, about God… So some angels want you dead so Lucifer can win, some others prefer for you not to exist so they stay peaceful for the rest of eternity and some others want you to say yes to Michael so Lucifer will lose."

"In which fan club are you?" Dean asked.

"Do you want me to find your brother?" Cas asked quietly attempting to avoid the question.

Dean ignored him. He took a book from a table next to him and he started pretending that he was reading. When he looked back at Castiel he had disappeared.

Two days later, Dean was still in the hospital. This was his last day in this terribly boring but quiet hospital, so he was a little bit happier than before.

"Excuse me" a female voice said with hesitation

Dean was expecting to see another nurse and since all of them weren't hot, he didn't looked at her.

"I feel great. And I don't need anything" he mumbled

"Er…I am glad…I suppose. Are you Dean Winchester?" she asked quickly. She had a British accent.

Dean looked at her. He gasped. She wasn't what he was expecting. She was tall and thin with straight long hair with green eyes. She looked like Emily a lot.

"Yes" he smiled "Who are you?"

She laughed. But it was an angry laugh.  
"Just to confirm…You are Sam's brother, aren't you?"

"Yeah…"

She came closer to the bed.

"Let me introduce myself. I am Victoria. Victoria Winchester" she made a face as she was saying the last name. "I am Sam's wife" she announced

"What? You are Sam's what?" Dean was sitting now in the bed.

"You didn't know? Hasn't he told you?"

"He is not…Maybe…I…"Dean didn't know what to say since he was in shock.

"Don't strain yourself. I didn't knew it either." She smiled.

"What? What do you mean?"

She sighed. She sat to his bed.

"Well, two months ago I went to Las Vegas. And you know Vegas. I got drunk, I met Sam and he was drunk too. I don't know how but we ended up married. The next morning we both agreed that what we did was stupid….I had to leave for England and he promised me that he would take care of the divorce. A week later I called him to see if he needs help and he said that everything was fine and that we weren't married anymore. Two days ago I went to a very important job interview. I told them that I wasn't married….They called me the same afternoon and they told me that I was qualified for the job but they couldn't hire a liar to their company. They've checked out what I said and they saw that I was still married!! So I came here to find my lovely husband" She explained lividly.

Dean didn't know what to say.  
"Oh…I am sorry"

"Where is he?" she asked still angrily

"Don't know. I haven't see him for days."

Victoria sighed again.

Castiel walked in the room. He looked worried. Dean rolled his eyes. When Victoria saw Cas she smiled.

"Hey" she greeted and she got up.

"Hello" Cas said stiffly. He turned to Dean "I think I know where Sam is"

Dean wasn't looking at Cas. He was looking at the girl. The way Victoria was looking Cas showed that she liked him.

" You do? Thank God!" she said still looking at Cas.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Oh, I am Victoria. Sam's wife." Victoria said, furious again.

"I didn't know Sam was married." He said trying to show an interest.

"I didn't know it there. So where is he?"she asked impatiently.

Castiel looked at Dean waiting for his permission to tell her. Dean nodded yes.

"He is in Detroit" he responded without taking his gaze from Dean. They both knew the importance of this place. Dean gasped.

"Are you sure?" he asked trying to hide his agony.

"Unfortunately yes. We have to find him." He said sadly "At least you can leave the hospital today"

"Can I come?" Victoria asked.

"I am sorry but…no. Not now." Dean answered and got up. He was already wearing his clothes: a jean and a black T-shirt.

"What? It's a demon problem isn't it?" she said rolling her eyes.

Dean and Cas both stared at her. Was she a hunter too? Or worse. When she saw them, she laughed.

"Oh, don't worry! I am not a demon. I am not a hunter either." She smiled looking at Cas. "But I know about that stuff. Sam told me he was a hunter…." She explained.

"Still you can't come." Dean said unable to decide if he could trust her or not.

"Why not?" she whined "I won't hold you back I promise. Please. Since I lost my job I have nothing better to do this week. Please…."

Dean looked at the angel. "What do you say?"

Castiel shrugged. He looked at her. "You can come" he announced.

The woman hugged him happily. "Thank you." Castiel shuddered. Dean smiled.

"Really?" he wasn't sure if she should come. She seemed nice, but he knew that he couldn't just trust people. Or demons. Or angels.

He would rather Emily to joined them.

"Can I talk to him? Alone" he asked from Victoria as polite as he could.

"Ok. I'll be out."

_Like we care or something._ Dean thought, when she left the room.

"Why did you say yes to her?" he asked the angel.

"Why not? It's not serious. Lucifer isn't even there. But I don't know what Sam is doing there. A company would be great." He answered and looked outside the glass door at Victoria.

"I am not good company for you?" Dean joked but as always Cas didn't get it. He continued looking at her.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Do you trust her?" he asked.

"Yes, why shouldn't I?" Cas responded. Dean thought that the angel was hiding something from him for some reason….

"If you say so…" he answered uncertainly. Then he waved to her to come in.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER THREE

**DETROIT, MITCHIGAN**

They travelled with the car. Dean thought that it was better if Victoria didn't know about Cas' ID. She was trying to talk to them but they always gave short answers so the travel was pretty quiet. After 1 hour of silent, Victoria's cell rang.

"Hey Emily!"

Dean gasped. Could she be the same?

"I'm travelling! I will be back in a week." She hanged up quickly.

She sighed. "My sister. She came with me here. She doesn't know about hunting though…So"

"Is she in your height with red hair and blue eyes?" Dean asked in curiosity.

The girl's eyes widened. "You know her?"

Emily was her sister. That's why he saw that resemblance. But that got him more suspicious than before. It couldn't be a coincidence. He looked at Cas who seemed not to paying attention to the conversation.

"Yes, I met her a week ago." He answered at last. "What a coincidence huh?" he mumbled.

They finally arrived at Detroit. It seemed too normal, too peaceful. That meant that Lucifer wasn't there yet.

They went to Sam's supposing motel room. Dean knocked the door. Victoria was hidden. He answered immediately. He seemed drunk. When he saw them he gasped.

"Dean? What are you doing here?" he whispered awkwardly.

"What are you doing here?" Dean asked angrily pushing Sam inside and after letting Cas and Victoria to come in, he shut the door.

"Where in the hell were you? I was gone for a week, I was in a hospital and you didn't even worried! And why you had your fucking cell phone off?" Dean yelled, forgetting they weren't alone.

Sam didn't answered. When he saw Victoria he gasped.

"Victoria?"

"Oh, hi darling! I'm home" she said sarcastically.

"Let me explain" Sam tried to defend himself.

"Would you mind explaining to me?" Dean yelled getting in front of his brother.

"I have nothing to explain to you Dean. It's none of your business." He said flatly.

Dean's eyes were full of rage now.

"There we go again! Are you gonna make the same mistakes again? You said that you've learnt your lesson. Fucking lies!!!" he yelled.

Sam smirked. Cas sighed knowing what is gonna come ignoring Victoria's silent pleading to leave them alone.

"I learned my lesson Dean. But not the one you wanted. It wasn't a mistake that I didn't ask permission from you." He said.

Dean shook his head in disappointment. "Then why you wanted to join me?" he asked quietly.

"Why do you think?" he asked and laughed. "The same reason you did. I was afraid of Lucifer. And because I thought that you would change."

Dean closed his eyes. "So that crap about you are sorry was lies too?" he asked but he didn't want to hear the answer.

"I said I was sorry for starting the Apocalypse and for drinking the blood. I never said that I was sorry for what I-"

"Enough!" Castiel cut him off, getting between him and Dean. "Enough."

Sam smirked looking behind Cas' shoulder, to his brother like he wanted to finish the sentence.

"I think I am gonna have a drink." He said instead. "Keep the room" He walked to the door hitting Castiel with his shoulder.

Victoria was looking down awkwardly. When Sam left, Dean was about to leave too. He wanted to leave this town as soon as possible. Like if he left the town he would leave the sorrow behind.  
"Sam came here for a reason." Castiel said and he looked down knowing that he should say something else to make Dean feel better. But he didn't.

"A reason that he apparently doesn't want to share with us." He sighed sadly. "I am staying in the town. I know that I can't leave him alone. Not here" he said sadly.

Cas nodded.

"I just need to walk." Dean whispered. He hid his sorrow with a failed smile.

"Be careful. Demons maybe around" Cas advised.

"Why do you care anyway?" Dean asked sadly "Oh, yeah I am a fucking vessel!" he answered to himself.

Castiel nodded again. "If that was the reason, I wouldn't say anything." He said but Victoria was sure that he wanted to give another answer.

Dean smiled with Cas' answer. When the angel wanted to express some general emotions he usually was straight. But he never talked about the people closed to him open. Not about his missing father, the loss of his family, or Dean. That kind of answers was Cas' way to say _'I care about you but don't make a big deal of it'._ Dean liked that kind of answers, because he didn't have to say anything that would show caring or anything like that.

Then he left. Castiel was looking at the closed door sadly.

"Why didn't you say what you wanted to?" Victoria's words broke the silence and made Cas to flinch.

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you want to seem so cold? I know that you are not" she said warmly.

Castiel came closer to her.

"How could you possibly know me when I don't know myself anymore?" he whispered to her ear and he walked pass her, out of the room

Victoria sighed and she left too.

The next morning Victoria got back to Sam's room. Knowing that he was there she knocked the door heavily. After a couple of minutes, her husband opened the door, narrowing his eyes and holding his head. He had certainly had a hangover. For some reason that made her happy. She invited herself in.

"Morning sweetheart" she said as calmly as she could.

"Victoria? What are you doing here?" he asked yawning.

"I just wanted to see my lovely husband again" she answered.

"Oh, I really forgot it, Victoria….A lot of things happen in my life the past months and…" he started to complain but she cut him of

"So you destroyed my future! I lost a job because of you idiot!" she yelled. "What in the hell was so important that you forgot to go to the fucking lawyer?"

"I learned that I am Lucifer's vessel" he said and the smirked.

"Satan's vessel. Right. I have to admit this isn't a common excuse."

Someone knocked the door. Sam headed to the door but Victoria stopped him.

"Let me! It must be Jesus." She said sarcastically and she went to open the door.

Sam couldn't see who it was since a wall was separating the bed where he was from the entrance.

"Oh, it is Jesus" She yelled sarcastically.

When Sam saw who it was, he smiled. He came closer to their visitor

"Hey babe" she said and she kissed him.

I am in Bobby's house. I hear Bobby's voice from the next room. He was begging someone not to kill him. I run to him and I see Raphael and….myself standing in front of Bobby.

"_Let him go"_ I scream but they don't hear me. They can't even see me. I am invisible.

"Just say yes, Dean. And your friend will live" said Raphael with a desperate tone. "Just say yes"

The other Dean looked at Bobby. His gaze was sad.

"I'm so sorry Bobby….I can't." he whispered. He turned to the archangel. "No."

Then Raphael raises his hand.

I want to move, to do something. To save him, but once again I can't.

A bright light flatters the room. After a minute the light is gone, so as Bobby. He's…dead. He's dead too. That brought tears in my eyes. I close my eyes again. This can't be real.

When I open them again I am not at Bobby's house anymore. I was at a motel room.

This time I saw me and Sam. We are arguing.

"I am not doing it!!!" Sam yells. He seems furious.

"Why not? Just because I'm the one who told you to?" the other me replies.

"I told you I can't stand telling me what to do!" my brother yells again

"Well, do you want to go? Be my guest. But don't run to me again when you are afraid!" myself replies, in the same tone.

"I am tired of all of this Dean! Is it that difficult to understand?" he says a little bit calmer this time.

"And just because you are tired, you are gonna give up? Just because you are tired you'll end the world?" Dean yells.

"Just because you were fucking tired you broke the first seal. So set the fuck up and let me go!"

I freeze at my brother's words. Who was he? He can't be him….he wouldn't tell me something like that. Or would he? I am not sure I know him anymore.

"Just don't end the world because of that" Dean says.

The other me just stares at Sam.

"Goodbye, bro" Sammy says in a sarcastic tone.

"You know I am right" myself yells but he ignores me.

"_Who are you?_" I whisper slowly, but I know that I won't take any answer.

Then Sam picks his bag and gets out of the room, leaving me doing nothing but stare.

I don't know why, but I follow him. Just like something is pushing me to do it.

Sam goes to the parking lot. When he opens the car's door, we suddenly appear to a garden.

"Hello Sam" Lucifer says with a big grin to his face.

"I will let you in, only if you promise me that _she_ will be fine" Sam says in hurry.

"Have you lost your mind?" I yell but once again nobody hear me.

He can't be Sam. He can't...

And who is she? Why is she more important than me? Why is she more important than the whole damn world?

"Of course. I promise you that she will be fine. More than fine. She will be like queen." Lucifer says with bigger grin. "We are going to clean up this world."

"I know…that's why I am doing it" he mumble.

Lucifer smiles again.

"Ok, then. YES" Sam says

"NOOOOO!" I scream.

Then I felt dizzy. I fell.

I stand up a few moments later. He said yes. My broth- No. He wasn't my brother. Not anymore. But who in the hell was she?

Dean woke up in the Impala. He was sweat and he was feeling tired although he was sleeping for 12 hours straight. He had seen this nightmare before. It was shorter now…_Thank God for that!_

He got out of the car to get some clean air.

As he was looking the view over the isolated bridge he was, he suddenly felt really cold. He turned around and he show Raphael. He rolled his eyes as he had get used to the archangel's visits and he turned his back on him.

"Say yes" Raphael demanded. His voice was angry but not more than the usual. "If you don't say yes Michael won't fight."

"Yeah I got that" Dean said without looking at the archangel.

Raphael stayed silent. Dean turned around. The angel was just staring at him.

"Look, I don't wanna make an occasion here or anything but I am dying to ask…" Dean said in hesitation. "Why is Cas still alive? I mean you were really angry with him"

"We have different priorities now" Raphael said stiffly.

"Oh, yeah? You really found the time the first time! Are you afraid or something?" Dean said. He knew that he was pushing his luck but….that's part of who he is.

"Everyone serves even unwillingly an important purpose" Raphael responded in Dean's surprise.  
"How come and Michael didn't appear on me and ask me by himself?" Dean asked again politely.

"He doesn't agree to the policy."

"What that's supposed to mean?" Dean asked, but he got no answer as Raphael had disappeared.

"I start to get used to that kind of policy" he murmured to himself

He called Castiel. The angel appeared immediately.

"Are you ok?" he asked, again with the 'I don't care at all' tone.

"Yes. And you are ok too…" Dean confirmed.

"And…you don't like that?"

"Of course I do" Dean cleared his throat. He forgot his rule no 1: Whatever you do, don't show that you care "…I mean not that I would have a problem if you were not or nothing, but….you shouldn't be with Raphael free. It is strange."

" Indeed"

"Hell everything looks too weird these days. "

They both stayed silent for a moment.

"Hey Cas…I.."Dean said awkwardly

"Yes…"

"I never actually…you know….I….you know…"

Castiel was waiting gently for Dean to finish his sentence.

Dean was looking down smiling still awkwardly. He cleared his throat "I never actually thanked you"

"For what?"  
Dean rolled his eyes " For everything. You helped me when nobody else did…So…Thanks. You may try to seem a dick like your brothers but I know that you are not…"

Castiel made an attempt to smile. "You are welcome." He closed his eyes like he was thinking about something. "Dean…The angels will continue to press you and I wanted to know if you…."

"If I'll say yes?"

Cas nodded.

"No…I mean…I don't know"

"What if I told you that you don't have to?"

"What?"

"Every powerful archangel has an alternative vessel, less compatible than the original. He can be defeated more easily" Cas spoke like he was quoting a Bible's camp line.

"So does Michael!" Dean grinned.

"Yes. And I finally managed to trace him"

"Really? Awesome!" Dean's grin got bigger. "Wow…I don't want to look ungrateful or something but why Michael didn't go to him before?"

"I am not sure. He began to surround him the last week. All we have to do is to persuade him to say yes"

Dean eye's suddenly got darker. "We are not gonna sacrifice anyone else for me"

Cas knew that this was coming. Unfortunately Dean wasn't that selfish…

"Do you prefer to sacrifice yourself?"

"I don't-….I…" Dean's voice broke.

"We are going to try. We are not going to push him. Maybe he doesn't even know what Michael is supposed to do. There are possibilities that he wants to contribute to the death of the Devil." Castiel said warmly.

"Ok…" Dean answered in a sad way.

Cas put his fingers in Dean's forehead.

They appeared in a department with modern decoration.

"His name is Dave. He has already met me" Cas informed him.

"Cool" Dean said. He obviously didn't like what they were doing but since he had no choice…

"Oh, hello Castiel" a male voice said.

A short brown hair boy, around 18 came out of the next room. He was wearing jeans and a black t-shirt. He seemed really comfortable with Dean and Cas' appearance. Uncomfortably comfortable.

"You brought a friend, nice" his voice was too deep for his appearance. It didn't match him. "So I am seeing two angels now. Great! And my brother was telling me: 'stay away from the drugs' "

"I am not an angel….I am just a human" Dean said. "You think we are illusions?"

Dave laughed. "Well, I talk to angels….so….yes."

"We are solid. It's the truth. Now…have you consider my proposal?" Castiel said formally.

"You have already told him? You said" the Winchester argued.

"Not now Dean." the angel cut off.

"And tell me why should I do that again?" Dave asked and took a bottle of whiskey from the table. He sat on the kitchen's table and waved to his visitors to make themselves comfortable.

"Michael is the only one who can beat the Devil" Castiel explained gently.

Dave laughed nervously "Oh, right! The Devil! I forgot about him" then he mumbled something that neither Cas or Dean could understand.

"I don't know even if this is real…" Dave said.

"It is. You have chances to save the world" Cas pressed him.  
"Cas? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Dean said kindly.

"I am going to bring a beer from…my room" he said as he understood Dean's message "I can't believe I am letting my illusions have some privacy" he murmured.

When Dean made sure that he couldn't listen he whispered "We are not doing this, Cas. He doesn't even believe we exist."

"Dean…" Castiel attempted to disagree.  
"No! We are not going to doom him. No." he whispered angrily "How could you believe that I would let him say yes?"

"Dean…"Castiel paused like he was searching the most proper words to use. "There isn't any other way."

"I don't care. I am not doing it. Neither you do" Dean said and he left, shutting the door behind him.

He was driving the Impala when his cell rang. It was Sam.

"What?"

"_Hi Dean. Where are you can we talk? Please."_

"About what?" Dean said coldly.

"_I am so sorry about last night. I was drunk, I didn't know what I was talking about. Please just come over to talk…ok? I am in the same motel. Please, Dean, please!" _Sam said guiltily.

"Ok"

A couple hours later, Dean was at the café Sam had told him. He was already there.

"Hey, Dean!" he greeted with a guilty smile.

Dean just waved his hand and sat down.  
"What do you want to talk about?"

"I am so sorry"

"Sorry doesn't make things right Sam. Especially when it's overused" Dean said coldly, staring out of the window.

"I know, but it's the truth…Dean…."

Sam's broken voice got Dean's attention. He looked at Sam's eyes and he saw that he had regretted what he said. He slightly smiled to him.

"It's ok…Just don't drink that much" he advised his little brother

Sam showed a forced smile on Dean's face. He smiled back still sadly.

"Got it…do you want to know why I came here?" he changed the subject.

Dean shrugged.

"I met someone!" Sam smiled.

"You did? That's great! Wait…it's a she right? It isn't a dude?" he joked.

"Funny. Yeah and she is nothing supernatural"

"Wow that's a progress bro! Where is Victoria by the way?"

"She left."

"Good cause-"

The rang of Dean's cell interrupted him.

"Sorry"

He picked it up.

"_Dean…He said yes. But there is a complication"_ Castiel's voice was sounding worried.

"What? He what? I told you not to" Dean yelled.

"_I didn't do anything…Where are you?_" he obviously was in a hurry.

"I am with Sam where we were before"

"_Go to the motel room. I'll find you there_"

Dean explained the whole story to his brother.

When Dean and Sam arrived to the motel room Castiel was already there. But he wasn't alone. Dave was with him. He didn't look very different. Just confused.

"Is he...?" Dean asked.

"No. I am not. Not completely." Dave responded. His voice sounded slightly different now.

"What do you mean not completely?"

Dave didn't respond. He was staring at nothing, like he was hearing something

"Michael is in me but he can't take the full control of my body and brain" He finally said.

"What?" Dean and Sam said in the same time.

"That's the complication. He still have some powers but he is not able to be in a battle now. He is mortal too. We have to protect him. And there is something strange here…" Castiel said.  
"Really? What makes you say that?" Dean said sarcastically.

"Sam stay with him. Dean come with me." Castiel demanded.

"Ok" Sam agreed quickly as he didn't want to be in trouble with anyone especially now.

"Where?" the other Winchester asked in disbelief.

"To find someone. Please, trust me"

Dean looked Cas in suspicion and then he nodded.

They appeared outside an isolated warehouse.

"Ok, what the hell did you tell him to say yes?" Dean hissed

"Nothing. You told me not to and I didn't. I left too. But then he appeared in front of me and he told me the whole story. We have to protect him, Dean. The demons will try to kill him"

"But they can't right?" Dean added

"No, but they can torture. And the host isn't that strong. Michael can get killed by angels from any garrison. That's my definition of mortal." Castiel answered.

"Great. And what are we doing here?"

"I needed to talk to you alone. In addition we have to check something. What exactly did you see in your dream?"

"Why?" Dean asked again in suspicion.

"It may be more than an angels' trick. It may be a vision" Cas' voice was low, like he was afraid of something.

"What? I don't think so. Why do you think that?" he asked wary.

"You were right. A lot of strange things do happen lately. It might be bigger than I thought. I heard something really odd yesterday after your departure from Dave. There is an informant and…" Cas stopped talking and stared at something behind Dean.

Dean turned around. He saw Emily. His eyes got widened.

"Emily? What are you doing here?"

"Dean we have to" Castiel said terrified.

Emily looked really angry.

"He is the one, Victoria" she yelled to her sister who was hidden.

"What the hell is going on?" Dean yelled.

"Why don't you come inside and talk?" she asked in fake politeness.

"No, thanks. Tell me what the hell-?" Dean couldn't finish his sentence as she shot him and Cas with anesthetic.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FOUR

"LIONS FOR LAMBS"

CASTIEL'S POV

_I wake up. I am in a fire ring. How did she ever caught me anyway?_

_Dean is tied in a chair still unconscious._

"_Who are you?" I ask Emily._

"_It doesn't matter who I am." She answers._

_Victoria don't seem to angry with her. She holds her hands and she looks down._

"_What do you want?" I ask again._

"_I'll tell you, when your friend is awake" Emily responds looking at Dean._

"_Emily….Maybe you are wrong." Victoria whispers guardedly._

"_I am not" she snaps._

_Dean starts to move. He's awake. He tries to get untied in vain. Emily goes near him and she strokes his cheek. _

"_Good job Watson!" Dean says sarcastically to me. The nickname must be from a movie…A joke that I don't get. _

"_Relax. I just need to talk" she smiles. _

"_Who the fuck are you?" Dean demands pushing her hand of his face._

"_I am just a human if that's what you ask" she answers warmly._

_Dean glances at Victoria angrily. She avoids his gaze and she looks down embarrassed._

"_What do you want?" he asks harshly._

"_I want to punish him" she answers, and she stabs a finger in my direction._

"_Punish him?" Dean looks at me "For what? Are you an angel?" _

_For some reason Emily found the question funny and she starts to laugh._

"_No, babe. I am no angel at all. As I said I am only human."_

"_I don't want to break it to you but you can't hurt him" he smirks._

"_I have Colt" she answers picking a gun out of her bag._

_Colt can't kill archangels but I am sure that it kills me. The question is does he have to know about it?_

"_I am sorry but it doesn't kill him either" Dean smirks again less sure than before. He looks at me waiting for a confirmation. _

_I don't know what to say._

"_Wanna bet?" she smirks and she points the gun on me._

"_No, no I believe you" he snaps. "Why do you want to punish him?"_

"_Because he is responsible for all this." She says._

"_For what?"_

_She laughs again. "You really don't know, do you?"_

"_Know what?" he asks and she laughs harder. "Know what bitch?" he yells._

_Her smile disappears curtly. She punches him._

"_Don't call me like that" she whispers to his ear._

_She gets away from Dean and she walks to me. She smirks again "I am pretty sure that you don't know it either" she assumes._

_I don't respond._

_She looks at Dean. "Castiel over here broke the first seal" _

_Dean and I both wince. She must be lying. I didn't…I…_

"_Well not alone. Other angels helped too. __T__he first seal shall be broken when uncorrupted angels lay salvation to hell." She smiles looking at me._

"_Did you know about that?" Dean mumbles._

"_No…I thought…My orders were to save you. Just that…That were my orders. I didn't" I say. My voice sounds more brokenly than I wanted to. I look down. Is it true? Did I…? I can understand now how Dean felt when he thought that he broke the first seal. At least that weight is not on his shoulders anymore…_

_I feel my eyes burn._

"_It's ok..You didn't know." Dean says obviously trying to make me feel better "I know how you feel. But maybe it's not true, maybe…"_

"_Oh it is true, babe. And now he has to pay" she answers stroking Dean's face again._

_Then she points the gun on me._

"_What are you doing? You said that you wouldn't hurt them!" Victoria cries out. "You said"_

"_I lied" she smirks again._

"_How are you so sure? Maybe…" Dean is trying to save me but I know that he can't._

"_I am so sure, babe!" she smiles._

"_And what will you get if you kill him?" he asks and he looks at me. I avoid his gaze looking at her._

_Emily lows the Colt and she turns to him._

"_Glory. And other things…" she answers, still looking at Dean."You are selfish. That's why you are not going to say yes…"she smirks and she kisses him._

_Why did she mention that? About Michael? How is that relevant?_

"_If you wanted a kiss you should have asked" he jokes._

"_Time is up. Bye-bye little angel" she says in a way that made Dean flinch._

_He now understands that she is serious. She is going to kill me._

_I don't know if I care. All I care about is to learn, in what mission I had participate without knowing it. _

_But it's not time for that now. I should be focused. I look at Emily who looks at Dean. She doesn't even blink. He looks at me, frozen._

_Then she looks at me again. Her eyes are cold. Dead…_

_I glance at him trying to calm him down, as Dean can't stop begging her not to do it. It was pointless. I manage to have an eye contact with him and he stops for a second and then he starts to begging me to do something. To say something. But I can't. So I look at her again._

_Victoria next to me was staring at her sister. There are tears in her eyes._

_Dean is pretty much in the same situation. How did he come to this?_

_How did I get to this?_

_A situation like that was unpredictable. Especially not with these players. I wonder who the lambs are and who the lions here. And most of all, I wonder why we didn't see it from the beginning…_

_Is it because we didn't really know the situation?_

_Is it because the lions were that deep in the lambs' herd and they looked exactly like them?_

_Or is it because we all were too scared to look around us? To face the truth. To tell the truth. To do something. To warn the lambs that there are lions among them._

_And if that's true, we are as guilty as the lions. We let it happen. We saw the danger coming and we did nothing to stop it. We were just observers, too scared to do anything, too thirsty for our own good. The lions could see our fear and our selfishness and they came to us in many shapes. In whatever shape we would like to see. Many of us knew who they really were. But we decided that it's better to keep playing that corrupted game. They told us what we wanted to hear. That we will be safe. That we were chosen._

_I don't want to admit it especially loud, but I am sure that they send me to hell to broke the first seal on purpose. We…the shepherds…turned into lions and devoured the lamps. We started the damn Apocalypse. Not Sam. And especially not Dean._

_Knowledge can be used in many different ways. If it is on the hands of a hero it will be used for a good purpose. If the knowledge is on the hands of a criminal it will have deathly effects. What if it's on the hands of someone who just does nothing?_

_But I want to believe that my garrison still serves a good purpose. That is some way they serve God. But then why did they want Dean to feel that way? Why did they need him broken? They could have make him forget about hell. I would but it was in my power. I am sure he would say yes if he didn't have all this pain inside him. _

_Why did I even pretend that I didn't care about him?_

_His desperate voice calling my name brought me back to reality._

"_Cas! Please! Do something! Go! Tell her that's not truth! Please!" he was screaming now trying to make me listen. He turns to our enemy "It's me! Really! Don't! Please" She ignores his pleading. _

_I didn't expect that my upcoming death would have that effect on him. I thought that he would be relieved after what we've learnt. But apparently I was wrong. _

_She finally takes her eyes from me and she looks at her sister._

_Victoria whispers. "Why are you doing this?" her voice is full with curiosity, anger but mostly with disappointment. Why do I keep watching people get disappointed?_

"_Why not?" the blond-red head woman smirks._

"_Because it's wrong!!!!" her sister replies._

_Emily doesn't respond she just takes a deep breath and she points her gun on me._

_When Dean saw Emily's action, he tried to get untied in vain. "Please…It's not his fault! It's my fault. Please! It's my fucking fault" he scream to her._

"_It's ok…" I tell him. Lie._

"_It's not wrong. It's justice. They have to be punished. They started all this!" she says at last._

_Victoria shakes her head in disappointment._

"_The problem is not with the people who started this. The problem is with us who did nothing to stop it"_

_I shudder. She is so right._

_Emily doesn't respond. She looks down like she's thinking her next action. Then, without taking the gun of me, she looks at Dean and she smirks._

"_I see that you don't want me to kill him" she says to him. "The question is how much would you give to save him?"_

"_What do you want?" he snaps._

"_How about you take his place?" she answers after a while._

_I smile unconsciously. I am sure he won't accept. Thank God for that! Or whatever…_

"_Ok" he answers and I gasp._

"_What? Are you crazy? What are- Why? Dean, no!" I yell surprised. What the hell is he doing?_

_Emily lowered her gun and she steps back so I can see Dean clearly._

"_I can't let anyone else die because of me" he whispers._

"_I can't let-" I stop. If I want to change his mind I have to be more reasonable than 'I can't let you die'. "This is more than you or me. If I die nothing happens. If you die Lucifer wins! Don't you see that this is what she wants? If you die you take the whole planet with you! And that includes me!" I say quickly._

_Dean looks down. I forgot that sacrifice was the Winchester's way to go. But why can't he see that sacrificing himself for me is totally wrong and insane? As Dean didn't respond I look at Emily. The bitch seems to enjoy it. If she kills him I swear-_

"_He's right, Dean" Victoria whispers beside me. She is sad. She looked at me teary._

"_The angels will rise me. So…" Dean says in a low voice._

"_Maybe they won't!" I answer._

"_I won't kill you for a maybe"_

"_Why in the hell not? Why would you put me above billions of people? You don't even know me! Stop being that selfish and do the right thing! Stop thinking about just yourself. And don't say that you are doing this for me cause you know that you are not! If I were in your place I would definitely kill you!" I yell. I didn't mean almost anything of what I said but there wasn't any other way. Maybe he would get the right decision if I proved him that I am not worth saving._

_His eyes are on me but he doesn't really see me. He is thinking of something._

"_Ok. Kill…him." He mutters._

_I smile to him, but I am not sure what he really has in mind._

"_No, you will kill him!" Emily smirks._

_Oh come on! I wish I could send her to hell right away. Humans are far more worse than demons or angels. Stupid –and as Dean would say- psychological games!_

"_Why?" he asks. His voice is sad, but at least better than what I expected._

"_Because that would be more fun." She answers, she unties him and she gives the gun to Dean. _

_He takes it hesitantly. Shaking he points it on me._

"_I am sorry." He says brokenly. But I can't see his face as I closed my eyes. That was the end ha? Colt would definitely kill me. Maybe not archangels but me? Definitely. I never thought that I didn't want to die. I was always afraid of dying, but now I just don't want to. So many things I would like to do, so many things that I wanted to say…But now it's too late. I never thought that my existence would have an expiration date. And what about Dean? Could he really cope with another death? Who would support him? Sam? I don't think so…He will-_

_A gunshot broke my thoughts. My end._

_But nothing happened. No pain at all._

_I hear Victoria's screaming beside me. I didn't even fall. I don't know what in the hell is happening but I am afraid of opening my eyes. _

_Only when I hear Emily's groan I open them. I see her lying down. Victoria was holding her. I can't see her wound as her sister is hiding it to stop the bleeding. Dean had shot her instead of me!_

_Dean got closer to her and he checked her heart's bits. She is dead. He picks Victoria up and moved her away from her dead sister. She was crying. _

_I can't believe of what just happened. I can't believe that we are safe. I feel more like an observer. He breaks my trap with a blanket._

"_Come on! We have to get out." He says to me and he smiles._

_I nod. Without saying anything I help him move Victoria out of the warehouse._

_We went to the car. I sit at the co-pilot as Victoria sat in the behind seat. She is crying silently. Dean every now and then he takes a look at her through the mirror._

"_I'm sorry" he mumbles looking at her._

"_It's…ok. She wasn't my sister anymore anyway. She had to died. She would kill more people." She whispers._

_I don't know if it was the right time for this, but I have to ask. "Did you have that plan from the start?"_

_Dean glances at me and then he looks on the road again nervously. "Of course. I had to make it look more real, that's why….you know. The whole overreacting thing."_

"_What if you really had to take that kind of decision?" I press as I don't take the answer I want._

_Dean rolls his eyes and looks back again, to Victoria._

"_Where do you live?" he asks avoiding my question. I am sure that if he could disappear he would._

"_Leave me to the motel nearer the airport" she mutters._

_After a couple hours of driving in silence, we left Victoria to the motel room._

"_Where are we going now?" I ask._

"_To Bobby's" Dean answers flatly._

"_Won't you tell Sam?"_

"_When we go to Bobby's." he answers and he turns the music on. I turned back to off, because we should talk._

"_What?" he yells_

"_Why are you so suicidal?" _

_Dean rolls his eyes. "I am not suic…" he looks at me and the he sighs like he realized that he had to tell the truth " Look." He sighs again "Since my father brought me back to life, a lot of people have died because of me. I have let down a lot of people. And I hadn't realize that I also destroy their lives since you told me. You know, then in the hospital."_

"_Dean…" I cut off, but he continues._

"_No, you were right. You lost everything for nothing…I couldn't stop Sam…I destroy the damn world. That's why I wanted Emily to kill me. Because it's my fault. And I am tired of having people paying for my mistakes."_

_I don't know what to say. I should definitely be more careful with what I say. I didn't mean that when I said…I just wanted him to stop talking about God like that. _

"_I didn't say that because I blame you for all this, Dean." I say finally. "I don't blame you for anything. You shouldn't blame yourself either. If you want to blame someone, blame me. Besides, I am the one who started all this."_

"_What? I can't blame you! You didn't knew that this was the first seal" he answers quickly._

_Yes, but I knew it all along about the other seals. At least I knew it before him. _

_But I don't say that._

"_Neither you did" I say instead "We let it happen"_

_Dean looks at me and I see that he knows that I am right but he isn't completely relieved either._

"_Look…You can't blame yourself for everything, unless you also believe that you can control everything and that you are powerful" I add, smiling a little bit._

"_Can I ask you something Cas?" he asks and I am sure that he will change the subject._

"_Yes."  
"Lucifer is very powerful. So how Michael can win?" he asks._

"_Maybe he can't." I answer as I wasn't sure about anything anymore._

_We don't speak for a while._

"_Don't do it, Cas" he says in concern_

"_Don't do what?"_

"_Don't lose the reason you are fighting for. If it's not God find something else. That's what matters. Have something to live and die for. Cause if you don't stand for something you will fall for everything." He says. He sounds odd. But good odd._

"_I know what I am fighting for Dean." I reply_

"_What's that?" _

"_You" he gasps so I continue "For what you represent. Day to day I realize that you are closest to Heaven than the angels ever were. I mean the real Heaven. You represent Paradise's let's say benefits. Love, caring… Even if you don't want to admit it you care about people Dean. You even care for me. You could die for me. And tell me which angel would do the same? No one. I disobeyed and they killed me. Sam almost killed you and you are trying to forgive him. Forgiveness... That's what I am fighting for. So if you ever think again that you should have died, that you are not worth living, think about that…You worth more than you think, Dean"_


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER FIVE

"SAW"

DEAN'S POV

When we got in, I hear Bobby's scream. Cas and I run to him. I gasp.

"Hello Dean! You brought your friend I see" Raphael says.

Maybe I'm just having a nightmare. For some reason this scene looks too familiar.

"Just say yes, Dean. And your friends will live" Raphael says with a desperate tone. "Just say yes"

Friends? Will he kill both of them? No…

Castiel beside me is looking at Raphael. He is not scared. Suddenly he winces, like he understood something that I can't.

"Don't say yes! You will help him if you accept" Cas says. He looks terrified.

"How?"

"That's enough Castiel" Raphael says and he looks darkly.

Without even understand it, I get in front of him to protect him. Like I can do something.

"I won't kill him yet" Raphael says. "I want an answer"

"I'm so sorry Bobby….I can't." I whisper.

I turn to the archangel. "No."

Then Raphael raises his hand. Castiel runs to Bobby and they disappear before Raphael can do his magic. I grin. Surprisingly he is smiling too.

"You can't change the future Dean. Just the details"

"That's what your lovely bro believes" I smirk.

He grins again.

"Why do you think we press you so much?" he asks

"Cause you are stubborn"

He smirks "I think you underestimate the gravity of the upcoming events" Raphael says

"Is that from Sherlock Holmes?" I joke

He smirks again and he disappears.

But so do I.

I am in a different place now. It a small old room full of mould. There is a TV in front of me.

I call Sam.

"_Dean! Where are you?" _he asks in concern.

"I have no idea. Who is Dave?"

"_He is all right. Victoria is with me…she told me about….you know_" he whispers

"Oh…"

"_We've moved somewhere else. Victoria suggested a place in which demons can't come. Michael is safer here."_

"You have to be careful Sam. Even with her…she's-" I warn him

"_I know. Don't worry. She can't hurt me or him. Only angels can kill him."_ He whispers again

He's got a point.

"_Come over here. My girlfriend will come too" he says louder this time_

"I am dying to meet her" I say happily.

If I get out of here.

"Where are you?" I ask. But the line is dead. Damn it!

I try to open the door but I can't. Fuck!

Suddenly I see some kind of gas coming in the room.

I protect my mouth with my hand.

"Don't worry. You will just feel weaker." A familiar female voice says.

I gasp in fear when I realize who she is. Emily.

How in the hell is she alive?

She wears a mask. She comes to me and she strokes my hair. I step back.

"How are you alive?" I ask.

"I was wearing a bulletproof. Do you think that I hadn't think of that possibility Dean?"

"Then why didn't you do something?"

"Because it was all a test babe. To see how far you'd go for your friends. You are testing a lot, believe me. Do you want to know who I work for?" she smiles.

"Why not?" I start to feel dizzy but I try to hide it.

"Lucifer" she says and I flinch.

Why didn't I see it from the start?

"Michael, the big loyal brother. Loves and adores the absent father. As God's favorite one he took over the company for a while. I will tell you something else." She continues

"We are going to win" she seems pleased.

"Don't be so sure honey. You won't win."

"Correct. We have already win. Actually you gave us the whole idea!" she smirks.

"What?" I said brokenly but mostly surprised.

"You said your brother that he has to find a girlfriend so that he can be more normal. Maybe it was a joke, but he took it really seriously" she explains.

"How is this relevant?"

"Haven't you heard about the butterfly effect? Small and phenomenal irrelevant differences in the initial condition of a dynamical system may produce large variations in the long term behavior of the system. When he got the chance he fell for the first girl he saw, the same night you had the vision. That girl was the angel's informant" she explains and she steps back

"I met Dave you know…" she smirks and she holds my jaw.

Does she know? Even if she does she won't be able to kill him.

"Still how all this has to do with Lucifer?" I manage to ask.

She opens the door.

"It's all part of the plan. Every single detail. In fact We were telling you what's going on the whole time, Dean! You just need to make some connections!" she says and she pushes me back.

I lose my balance and I fall back. I get dizzy.

She gets out of the room and she shuts the door beside her as she yells "Game over babe!"

I am still dizzy and all I can do is mumble "No!"

I crawl to the door but it's locked. I can hear her talking.

"Jeremiel! It's time I say yes!"

As I know Jeremiel is an angel. So….

"The only thing that can kill an angel is another angel" Uriel's words as Castiel what quoted them come on my mind.

Does she…does she want to kill Michael.

Sam won't ever allowed. Unless…

Suddenly the old TV opens. I see some people in a room. What the – It's Sam, Dave and Victoria. I see Emily- Jeremiel coming in. Sam kisses her…

Oh my God!

I freeze as I start to realize what is happening.

I feel more dizzy now. I gasp.

A lot of images and quotes flow in front of me like a movie in fast-forward.

"_You can't change the future. Just details."_

The vision I saw, was becoming reality with some short changes.

"_Whatever you details you alter, you will always end up here. I win so I win!"_

"_I will let you in only if you promise me that she will be fine"_

"_I met someone. A girl"_

Images of Sam and Emily kissing.

"_I am like a personal assistant to someone. I have a collaborator. I never work alone."_

In my head I saw what really happened: Victoria hugged her She dropped the fake bag with the fake blood. and she gave her a drug she would look like dead.

"_Every powerful archangel has an alternative vessel, less compatible than the original. He can be defeated more easily"_

"_Why is Cas still alive?" "Everyone serves even unwillingly an important purpose"_

Cas would never let me say yes to Michael. He wouldn't let me die.

He was told me about the vessel….Cas persuade Dave to say yes so that I will be safe. Cas was in the fucking tests.

"_You are selfish, that's why you will never say yes"_

They knew that I wouldn't sacrifice my friends . I would die for them, before I'd say yes.

"_How come and Michael didn't appear on me and ask me by himself?" "He doesn't agree to the policy."_

"_If you have to blame someone blame me. We let it happen."_

"_So everyone has a different opinion about an incident. Angels are more corrupted than you think"_

"_Castiel broke the first seal." "Those were my orders."_

"_If you don't say yes, Michael won't have the fight."_

"_Lucifer is very powerful" "So how Michael can win?" "Maybe he can't"_

"_Michael, the big loyal brother. Loves and adores the absent father. As God's favorite one he took over the company for a while."_

"_I can win either your brother say yes or not. But Michael has to be out of the way."_

"_Don't say yes! You will help him if you accept"_

"_Why do you think we press you that much?"_

The angels broke the first seal because the wanted to kill Lucifer. But some of them wanted him to win like Raphael… Michael was just a barrier. If he was in a vessel he could be defeated. And especially if he wasn't in me.

If Michael dies, Lucifer wins. And Sam will surely yes even it won't matter anymore.

Bright light. Jeremiel, one of Lucifer's followers had a vessel.

I heard her walking to the next room. The sound of the blade scratching the walls.

Sam doesn't know that she is an angel. He'll let her in. She will kill Michael.

"_It's all part of the plan. Every single detail"_

I scream "Saaaam!!!!!Noooooooooo!!!!!"

Too late. A bright light comes to my eyes.

"Noooo!"

THE END


End file.
